Fate of the Star: Her Story: Prologue
by TFStarsong
Summary: "Have you ever looked through her computer?" "What question is that?" Camelia snapped. "Why would I dare look into her things without knowing if I have permission. Those are hers, not mine! I don't want to desecrate her eternal sleep by doing such a thing!" But to her surprise, the spirit just smiled. "You're right. But, if you want to know who I am, you will have to look."


**A/N:** Hello everybody! I'm back! 8 months of silence, but today I present to you something I can call worthy to show you. This is a proper prologue, not the 12-chapter thingy I wrote more than a year ago. At least I hope it is. I apologize to those that have been waiting, if they have, but I hope this makes up for it.

For those that do not know what I'm talking about, there isn't much to explain. A year ago I posted a story that I had been waiting for a long time to show to the world. It was formerly knows as 'The Song Of The First Star', but I must admit that I wasn't satisfied with it. As I began re-reading it over and over again, more mistakes kept popping up (and I'm sure I wasn't the only one noticing them), and I said "Enough is enough". So I took it down and now, 8 months after deleting it I'm ready to give it a go again.

Yes, I know, the prologue will be confusing, and it doesn't even relate to this fandom yet, but you'll have to wait and see. I hope I can capture your attention and make a good impression.

Also! I want to tell you that one month from now I'll begin posting the first volume! That's right! **On the 10th of September I will put up the first chapter.**

So, please review, and thank you for taking the time to read and (for those that do) to review!

Please enjoy!

* * *

She was pacing around once again. The coffee in her mug was still warm, but not for long. The small kitchen was filled with it's strong aroma. The woman sighed, put the mug down, took a napkin and blew her nose into it. Red-rimmed eyes glanced at the digital clock in the down right corner of her laptop and grabbed another napkin. Correction, the laptop her oldest had used a long time ago and that she had taken for she couldn't bare to use her old laptop anymore. _The laptop the murderer of her beloved daughter gifted her..._

She sat down and rose up again in agitation. She couldn't sit still. She racked a hand through her blond hair, the dark roots revealing the real color of her hair. Camelia sighed once again, grasped the mug, took a sip, put it down once more and thought that it was good that her youngest daughter already left, for if she had still been here, she would have scolded her for all this agitation. _"It doesn't do you any good!"_ she would have frowned and pouted.

Thinking of her youngest made her smile. If her oldest had still been alive, she would have done the same, and her youngest would have agreed from the other room, while still having that carefree tone.

Three years, but they felt like a lot more and yet a lot less at the same time. She had never felt so much pain in her life like she had when the medic finally responded her frantic questions.

* * *

 _"My girls, my baby girls, where are they?! What are they doing?! Please, my daughters, please!"_

 _"M'am, please, your pulse is dangerously high! Calm down, please!" the worried medic had tried, but she ignored him, that was not the answer she wanted._

 _"No! My babies! Take me to them! Tell me, please! My baby girls!" she cried frantically. She would have gotten off this stupid table that the medics have placed her on, and were pushing God knew where, and searched for her daughters herself, if it weren't for the binds. The medic looked at her and understood she would not stop and calm until he answered her._

 _"M'am... The youngest daughter has suffered the least damage of all of you, but.. the oldest protected her, covering her with her body... As a result...her body took the most damage of the four of you: the metal railing from the center of the highway which you hit went right through the driver's door, nicked your husband's left side and...went straight through her diaphragm, slit the bottom of her heart and only stopped at her spine... She is dead. The medics have confirmed that she died 15 minutes after being hit..."_

 _The screams that erupted from the woman's throat resounded throughout the entire hospital. She had to be put to sleep forcibly, or else her already fragile mind and body would have payed the final price. Her body would heal, but her soul was another thing entirely._

 _What the medic didn't have the heart to mention was that the girl had been awake those whole 15 agony-filled minutes._

 _That night, neither Camelia or the medic slept well._

* * *

Camelia started pacing the green hone of the kitchen again and tried to remember what she had to do today. A meow awoke her from her trance. Looking down, she greeted the small black cat.

"Hey, Blue.. Are you hungry? C'mon, let's put some food in that tummy of yours." she smiled gently at the cat and went to the fridge. She pulled out a can of cat food and opened it. She went in the living room and emptied half of the can into Blue's food bowl.

She pet the cat a few times as she started settling down to eat and went back to the fridge to put away what remained. However, as she stepped in the kitchen, she failed to notice the white and purple being standing in front of the window. As she closed the fridge door and went to grab her mug of coffee, she noticed it and her lips parted to release a scream.

However, the figure quickly lunged towards her and placed it's hands on her mouth.

"Please don't scream!" the figure pleaded, and Camelia realized it was a girl. She wore a pure white dress and, strangely, had purple eyes and hair. She didn't look older than 25, but looks could be deceiving. She was also translucent, and her dress seemed to be moved around by some invisible wind. "Please, let me explain." she said and took her palms away. Her voice was like soft ringing chimes.

"Who are you?! And what are you?!" Camelia asked, afraid and ready to grab her phone to call the police. She instinctively looked around for her phone, and found it next to her laptop. She began to inch her hand slowly towards it.

"Calm down, please, it's okay! Uhh, let me see, um... In this one I only had my powers... Otherwise you would've recognized me!" the spirit explained, and Camelia only now saw that she was floating!

"This one? Powers?" she woman repeated, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, wary of the ghost in front of her.

"This universe, of course! And my elemental powers, what else? Unless..." the girl trailed off at the look of utter confusion Camelia was throwing to her. "Oh.. oh, you didn't know... oh." the spirit stared into her chocolate colored eyes and hovered down gently. "Um, okay, I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in such a long time! It's so hard!" the girl's mauve eyes seemed to glisten with pain and tears. "A-and considering that we weren't as close as we could have been, well, it's still hard to express myself in front of you... Where.. Where do I start?" she asked softly, voice just a bit louder than a whisper, and Camelia could somehow feel her nervousness and sadness.

"Okay, slow down and start from that beginning." she suggested. "Slow and clear. You said you know me, but how? I've never seen you in my entire life! I have no idea who you are!" Camelia said to the girl.

"You're right... But, that's because, as I've said, I only had my powers in this universe, but seeing that you did not even know about them tells me that she never showed them to you." the ghost said, and looked down.

"She? Who?" Camelia asked, and felt a headache coming on. She wasn't getting any answers. "Would you please explain?" she asked once again and swore that if she didn't receive an answer this time, she would leave, because she knew that calling the police would be useless, they might think she snapped or something, and forcing the girl to speak would also be out of the question, as she hated violence of any kind.

"Okay, alright." the spirit agreed and lifted her head. Then she took a look around the room. Then her eyes landed on the laptop. "Oh!" she gasped and seemed happy to see it. The older woman glanced at the laptop and frowned.

"I know! Uh, Okay, you might call me crazy, but uhh, could you let me on the laptop a bit?" she asked in a happy way, her previous sadness all but forgotten.

"What?" Camelia asked, confused. "Whatever for?"

"The laptop had been your... daughter's, no?" the spirit asked the woman hesitantly. "Have you ever looked through her computer?"

"What question is that?" Camelia snapped. Who was this girl to ask her if she had searched through her daughter's things with no respect?! "Why would I even dare to look into her things without knowing if I have permission? Those are hers, not mine! I don't want to desecrate her eternal sleep by doing such a thing!"

But to her surprise, the spirit just smiled.

"You're right. But, if you want to know who I am, you will have to look." the ghost said and stepped closer. "Don't you wish to know who I am? I can guide you through the folders upon folders and that's all the help you'll need from me. Instead, it will be her that will guide you from there on and when everything cuts off, I'll need your help to reveal to you who I am." she said and pointed to the laptop, which instead of the Browser Window from before, it now showed the Computer Files Window with the folder "Ioana" among others.

The woman looked from the spirit to the laptop and back, and contemplated her choice. Could she disrupt her daughter's sanctuary? Was she truly that curious? With a glance at the spirit girl and one more at the laptop's display, she quietly answered.

"Fine." she said, and sat down, defeated. She had never had a strong will. "Show me."

And the spirit smiled, raised her hand, and the folder opened silently.

\- The End -

(But it's just the Beginning)


End file.
